


shall we dance like a happier time?

by thewemustlove (moonclouds)



Series: EXO Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cross-posted from AO3, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonclouds/pseuds/thewemustlove
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: EXO Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170479
Kudos: 3





	shall we dance like a happier time?

On that day you were so beautiful that it was crazy, I was begging time to stop. I knew that it would be this way, but for some reason my heart still pounded relentlessly against my ribs as you embraced me with strong arms, towering over me like the sky that hung above our heads. 

I think that I could owe myself the small pleasure of loving you that day, knowing that it would be the last day like this for a while, as you would be leaving me again like the passing seasons. 

You whispered pretty words to me, but they all sounded the same through the silent sobs that left my lips. I couldn't listen to you, it was as simple as that. Next spring you would return to the small village, next spring I would return to your warm embrace that felt like the warmth of spring.

"I can't tell you why time is running, but what I can tell you is that next year I will stop time for you, I will come back and hold you just like I am now, I will tell you I love you.

And you did.

The next time we met was in a field just outside of the village, I stared at you with an unchanging expression, and just as you had promised, time had stopped.

"This is the end of spring."

My voice shook, like the gentle hum of the birds that were under the trees nearby, trying to hide from the specks of cold that fell from above.

"It's a relief you're here."

You nodded. My eyes shut as your eyes enveloped me once again, your scent drifting around me and then all I could think of was you. There was a snowflake in your hair, then I noticed it.

"May I love you again?"

You stared down at me, unable to express your feelings like the snow that trickled faster with every second that passed by. 

Spring had come back, and so had you.


End file.
